


Hemmorage

by kaylaber1



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, POV First Person, dubcon, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaber1/pseuds/kaylaber1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuu Iwamine has found himself in quite the predicament. Love really was a sickening and meddlesome thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hemmorage

It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be cold, hardened, untouchable. You weren't supposed to happen. I never should have given you the time. I should have killed you, i should have stained your pretty little bleached blonde hair red with your own blood, carved out your heart and put it in a jar on my shelf long before I ever let it come to this.  
Now it's too late. I can never hurt you, no matter how much i want to- and i do want to. Love is a weakness. Love only brings misery to those it captures. This is a truth I learned many moons ago. I have tried to outrun love for so very long now. I never give it the chance to ruin me, not again. I'd sooner remove the source of my ailment before daring to feel something. And yet, I messed up.  
You caught up with me. You and your unearthly obsession with me. Every time I'd catch your sleeping form on my cot, every time you snuck down to the infirmary to pester me, whenever you would come running to me to fix even so much as a paper cut, that was all deliberate, wasn't it? You knew I was dangerous, I had intentionally been so careless as to remind you of that; forgetting to wipe up a few drops of blood here and there, leaving my various torture instruments bloodied and lying about, all the innuendos, but still you came. You wanted my attention so very badly Kazuaki. Well now you've gotten it.  
Now that you have it, what shall you do with me? I do caution you- be careful with this decision; a broken heart is a dangerous thing indeed, but i'm sure you already know that don't you? What, with that scribbled up photograph you keep in your cellphone case, and yes, I DO know about that. How could i not notice you pull it out and look so longingly at it when you thought i was busy with paperwork? All the longing in the world can't bring back the dead.

Ah, so he is dead. It was merely a suspicion that you have now confirmed. Good. I won't have any competition to dispose of. Why- Kazuaki! You're so pale! Really, sit down. I'm not finished yet and I need your undivided attention, which i cannot have if you faint and concuss yourself on my floor. Honestly, that is the very LEAST you can give after what you've done to me.  
You've broken me. I-I feel sometimes like i might die of this. I feel as though I've been sliced open. The hemmorage has reached the point of near fatality, and I feel, oddly light. I'm scared, Kazuaki. I don't want to feel like this anymore. I don't know why I can't just kill you away like everyone else....


End file.
